


Queen Of The Night

by samsaragreen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaragreen/pseuds/samsaragreen
Summary: Apparently there is a cactus that only blooms once a year for one night only.





	Queen Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to the marvelously talented Di Novia for the editing.

"Come outside… quickly". Said from the doorway.

I walked out onto the penthouse balcony, shaking my head ruefully at the many potted plants now lining my once uncluttered sanctuary.No wall was left untouched. One wall featured an herb collection hung on sturdy thin ladder to make collection easier. There were cherry and grape tomatoes in pots nearby and various other small fruit trees beautifully topiarized. Ornamental and practical. An oasis in the midst of the city. Its fragrancy adding to the delight of many a shared meal or conversation. Who knew that she had a green thumb, but was a disaster in the kitchen although under my tutelage she was improving.

Sunset! My wife always loved sunset.

Together we would watch as the colours morphed and merged blending towards darkness.

Pink, orange, red, blue, deep deep violet ..black.

"Look". she whispered as she pointed down, not the usual up.

 

All I noticed was a rather bland plant. I could assume a cactus.

Its long green leaves pointed skyward sprouting stalks hung heavy with the most unusual buds.

So many drooping buds of various shapes and seemingly different colours.

"What am I looking at? It's a boring cactus." I huffed as she smiled and moved her hand into mine.

"No, it isn't, it's special, look". She urged as the sun began to fade.

 

"It's like they're dancing" Only she could see that. The minute movement of the buds slow awakening

Tendrils of colour beginning to manifest. Mostly white but a few red.

She moved behind me, her strong arms enveloping me from behind.

I was never safer than when I was in Kara's embrace. Her undeniable strength belied her gentleness.

Her voice was soft in my ear. "They only bloom once a year and for only one night."

 

 

Together we watched as the buds began to open. It was magical. 

Slowly, as the sun began its descent, flowers of opalescent white and some deep crimson began their ascension.

Her chin gently rested on my shoulder, cheek to cheek.

 

"They're so beautiful". I murmured.

"Like you". I turned my head, taking in my wife's eyes as she looked at me. Kara was the only one apart from my son who actually saw me.

Could read me. Saw something I failed to see in myself.

 

"Oh Kara!" I turned in the circle of her arms. Tears gathered as I gazed into her magnificent blue eyes.

They always reminded me of the ocean, reflecting stars and moonlight gently rippling along a white sand beach.

Her scent filled my senses with tones of vanilla and stardust. A scent so uniquely Kara.

 

 

"What are they?". I asked softly.

 

Quietly she whispered in my ear. "They're called Queen of The Night."

 

I felt her smile as her lips claimed mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I head canon that while Kara may be a disaster at cooking, she is gardening whiz. Of course she would grow her own food.


End file.
